


Kisses for Adeul

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [2]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, GunHoo is your son with JooHyuk, marriedau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: Nam JooHyuk is back home after a long day of filming and he wants many kisses but GunHoo ain't having any of it.





	Kisses for Adeul

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series featuring the reader, Nam JooHyuk and your son GunHoo.  
> GunHoo is around 8 months here so he can't speak yet.

You had just finished setting up the table for dinner when you heard your husband open the door. You immediately went to welcome him by the door with the usual welcome back kiss and helping him with his coat and bag. This time however, the welcome back kiss seemed to go on a little bit longer than usual and you smiled as you pulled back. "You're sweaty!" You swatted him lightly on his left arm and he replied with a sassy, "The better," which had you laughing lightly at him before you both heard a disgruntled sound coming from the kitchen.

"Ah," JooHyuk said, "Does GunHoo-yah want some kisses too?" He went into the kitchen where GunHoo was reaching out from his crawling mat, making grabby hands at his father. You watched as JooHyuk carried him into his arms and kissed his face numerous times. GunHoo giggled in response before he saw you and started making grabby hands at you instead. When his father didn't get the hint, he started squirming in his hands and whining.

"Let me feed him while you shower," you told JooHyuk as you took GunHoo from his arms. You laughed when he pouted at you.  
"I miss having showers with you," he whined.  
"But we bathe together every morning?" you replied.  
"Still, it's different." He kissed you with his pouted lips but you ended up laughing when he screamed after GunHoo pulled on his hair. "GunHoo-yah, why?"  
GunHoo just blinked innocently at him before giving him a dazzling smile. "Okay, you're forgiven." He then finally jogged upstairs to take his shower.

JooHyuk came back just as you finished feeding GunHoo whose back you were now rubbing so that he'd burp. He reached out for your son and you didn't hesitate to give him. However, GunHoo seemed to distaste this interruption to his sleepy mode and began writhing and whining once more. JooHyuk made no move to return him to your arms though as he started walking back and forth with him. This irritated GunHoo more and he started crying loudly.

"Baby, he's just sleepy. Let me." You said as you tried reaching for your son. JooHyuk was quick to avoid your arms though.  
"He has to get used to me baby." Came the refusal. "He's falling asleep to my kisses tonight right here in my arms."  
"Okay then," you surrendered and went on to heat your husband's supper and yours.

GunHoo screamed and cried even louder when you left his vision. You felt slightly bad but JooHyuk was right, father and son needed to get more familiar with each other. It was such a battle between the two but JooHyuk was adamant and eventually GunHoo got tired of crying. The relieved smile that JooHyuk had when GunHoo finally laid his head on his chest in a retired manner was really worth all the struggle. He continued humming softly as sleep slowly took over your son.

Both parents couldn't help but tear up when GunHoo drawled a barely audible, "ba...ba...ba," before yawning loudly and drifting off to his dreams. JooHyuk quietly went upstairs to GunHoo's room and tucked him in carefully. He couldn't stop himself from kissing his face all over which earned him a harmless swat to his face from his sleeping son.  
"Ouch!" He hissed in reflex and you couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"Did you hear that?" He asked as you settled in the dinner table  
"Yes, baby. I heard it." You replied with a smile.  
"So he knows I'm his baba," he said, almost emotionally.  
"What do you mean, of course he does." You reassured him with your hand on his.  
"This is good day babe," he smiled at you, "It's such a happy day."  
"I know, it really is."


End file.
